wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Elderwood
Elderwood Elder belongs to Frosty. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Coding by AvalonCat. Description Despite not leaving her dragonet years yet, Elderwood gives the impression of a dragon who has lived long enough to tell several tales. While that is true, she admits to being youthful and relatively inexperienced, and she likes to be called Elder at all times. The young LeafWing is rather tall and lean, but she does not differ from the majority of her tribe too much. She is mainly light green in color and her main scales give off a distinct sparkle when in direct contact with light. The leafy membrane on her wings are a deeper shade of green, and the webbing on her back is a light hue of turquoise. Elder has the same claws, teeth and tail of a LeafWing. Her eyes are a brilliant gold, which have been described to be the most captivating part of her entire appearance. Unlike most LeafWings, however, she does not have any brown markings on her scales at all, and she only have a few spots on her sides that glimmer the same turquoise as her back webbing. She only has a minor control over plants, being able to spring up mostly harmless plant life. She is also rather weak physically, and has the stamina of an average dragon. Personality Elder lives up to her name - she is probably the most mature out of the Treetop Warriors, even though she isn't the oldest or strongest. Her friends may sometimes refer to her as "the smart one" in their group, because they all admit that it is true. She is deadly loyal to her friends, and is impossible to convince when it comes to their well-being. To most other dragons, the LeafWing comes across as a quiet, rather shy dragon, who doesn't speak much unless she knows you well. Indeed, she is relatively secretive, but not to the point of being locked away and overly distant. It'll take a while before truly forming a friendship, or any other relationship with Elder, for it still takes her some time to trust another dragon. Elder has a passion for science, and she especially loves studying plants. She tries to keep a cool head in every situation and explain them logically, but she is still rather open-minded and is willing to consider various theories before coming to a conclusion. Her tendencies to get extremely wrapped up in a scroll or get herself deep into an experiment often makes her seem nerdy, but in reality she doesn't like to be called that. She also sometimes gets nervous herself, and admits that she isn't always reliable, but just wishes that she could do the best for her friends. She believes strongly in values such as loyalty, patience and kindness, which is one of the reasons she is extremely attracted to Silver, a friend whom she later fell in love with. She is considered to be rather affectionate and soft-hearted when it comes to romance, and many have often described her little quirks, such as blushing when complimented or taking a liking to someone, cute. Elder doesn't deny that she can feel very deeply - especially matters that concern her and her friends. She always tries to stay strong and responsible for the group - but she openly admits that she isn't invulnerable herself, fully believing that her friends would be around so that they can depend on each other when the time calls for it. History Elder was born the the midst of the SilkWing/HiveWing feud. She grew up alone, being raised and given food by a few SilkWings that she had no memory of. She spent most of her time in the library, trying to gather as much knowledge as she can, as she believed that was the only way of defending herself. Soon, she became one of the smartest dragons around. However, her age made many underestimate her, and she tried as hard as she could to find out more about her parents, and why was she an orphan. It turns out that the very few LeafWings that managed to almost resurrect their tribe again got wiped out by the ruthless HiveWings once more, either being killed or forced to leave Pantala. Elder's egg was rescued by the kinder SilkWings, and she managed to survive among the butterfly-like dragons. Skills/Abilities Text here Relationships Quotes Text Here Trivia * Like all the other Treetop Warriors, Elder has a nickname - Canary. She is dubbed as such because of her ability to make quick observations, and the quality of her singing voice. * She's actually very weak, being unable to hold down a dragon smaller than her. * She likes reading but isn't really considered nerdy * Her logic and patience proves useful in solving problems, both rationally and emotionally. She's often the peace-maker in the group. * Elder is probably the second-fastest in terms of tree-gliding, next to Mintheart. * She absolutely hates it when her tribe is insulted. She doesn't like to be deemed as weak because she is a LeafWing. Gallery LeafWing-0.png|A typical LeafWing (base by Joy Ang) Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress